


Suffer Well

by Mount_75



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Shock, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75
Summary: Sage is for healing and to ward off evil spirits; Myrrh is used for narcotic purposes; and Cypress is a symbol of death and resurrection.
Relationships: Sexual Offender Man/Slender Man
Kudos: 7





	Suffer Well

**Author's Note:**

> 警告: Rape, 肢体/语言伤害,扼颈,殴打,撕咬+食用,流血、呕吐表现,角色休克表现.

“不如我现在就杀死你吧.”

Offender说出这话的下一刹那,一侧的窗玻璃被骤然升起的火浪迸碎了,火焰将他往几个房间之外推去,像美国西部无故出现无端消失的风,但是连一秒的反射性躲闪也没有,犬牙和利爪从火中扑了上来-卷着滚烫的风和比风更不可预测的憎恨.

被热空气高高托起的黑色触丝迅速从预判方位折返,因Offender提前越过了它们的包围.到这时候,仍有充足的时间脱身,但他解开一枚纽扣,冷冷地挡在了Offender和这幢屋子最后一处需要完全销毁的地方中间.哪怕被抢救出一张写着字的纸片Slender就可能前功尽废,杂种太聪明了,近一百年没有交集不能让他忘记这一点. Offender冲上前时,他伸出手,这一次把人甩到了房间之外,没等他重新扣好西装,一只爪子掐进了虎口.于是Slender逼向他的兄弟,上装的腰线一拧,地板訇地砸出一个凹坑,四周的火惊心动魄地蹿起来.然而Offender狠狠抓住一枝正要挑穿他的触手,再把骨头掰回原样, Slender现在他身后,绕过手心的细领带嵌进他的喉咙,一扯,两扯,另一侧的窗户也碎了,他被推下去.可这也没给要做的事情赢得时间,愤怒起到了吗啡的作用,叫Offender接着履行杀死那人的宣告,一只手突然压在他后脑上,他的眼前变成飞快逼近的墙壁. Slender按着他往墙上猛撞,第一下的时候Offender听到颧骨粉碎的声音,第二下,第三下,血涂在墙上. 身后的人停下来恢复体力,一边喘着气揪起Offender的头,压声咆哮道,“你别醒过来了! ”呼吸像苔藓一样冷,生长在森林某棵倒伏的树上.

Offender在脑袋撞碎前扭头死盯着他,手臂打着战搭住他外套.力道轻得仿佛在抚摸情人脸颊,却足够给Slender那么一刹那拿不定主意.可紧接着,它变成一只扒手的手,从衣领探入,在对手左锁骨下方-一英寸的位置弯爪攫进去,四根指尖扎透衬衫布料几乎从锁骨上面穿出来,撕裂一些年代久远的愈合组织.

前一刻鬼怪测出那只手的企图,可已经离得太近了.后一刻,他见了鬼似的往后挣退,喉中滚出充满电磁杂音的痛呼.挣扎中细长的手指转而抓住那正在破开旧伤的手腕,宣泄疼痛地划烂了血管和筋骨,不过他已是强弩之末,痛苦和一点一点渗入的恐慌思想使他两手冰凉,脚下发软.

从左肩胛直到锁骨的贯穿伤,角度再险一点的话,差些就要了他的命,显然,这样也没差多少.只有Offender在那时真的见过它-他轻手轻脚地踩上一块地板,门被旋开一条缝,他闻到了鼠尾草,没药,和丝柏,丝丝缕缕的黑雾在血洞中钻出钻入-“如果哥哥知道他看见了”,哥哥一定会杀掉他的.但当夜雾降下来的时候,他听到了木头在壁炉中燃烧的声音,他跑着下楼,一双手从沙发后面向他伸出来,“过来,我一直在观察你,现在终于能够了解你了.” ——Offender努力咽下喉咙里的血,与他视线相接,怀着恶意的成就感从老骗子的目光中捕捉到一丝弱点被发现的了然和激怒: 他刚才不该手下留情,现在他没力气再给Offender一次高度爆发性、连续快速的攻击了——或者,很早以前他就不该手下留情.

我怎么能忘记呢? 连这件事你也要让我忘记吗? Offender用余光去追火海中的一切,忽然自心底升起一阵哀愁,抽出指尖,趁那人跌跄着和他拉开距离,藏在背后的另一只手缓慢握紧一根从房梁塌下来的木榫——旋身,小臂划出漂亮的一钩,将全部的狠劲捣进他腹膈之间.

他因不堪重负而跌在地上,像一头受伤的野兽蜷缩起来,胸腔里发出脆弱的喘鸣.那张脸狰狞地裂开,黑血从缝隙中渗出.结束了. Offender疾步走到恶鬼面前,“很好,”他说,“我正想知道这是不是梦呢.”接着,不等其提起触手拦阻,只一伸手他就攥住那人的脖子,然后,他拖拽着瘫软下来的毒蛇、大步朝屋子里剩下的那张床走去.

丝绸衬衫撕破了,长裤从后扯开,耻骨到膝弯被皮带扣剐下一道长长的伤痕.他深吸口气,支起手肘往前挪,对背后人即将施与自身的暴行厌烦透顶. Offender抓住他的脚踝,又拖回原处.接着,他感到腰部被捞起,比火还烫的那根东西抵了上来.本能令他往下垮,竭尽全力躲避野蛮家伙的阳具-一声令人胆寒的尖啸带着强烈的攻击意图在Offender脑内炸开.没有润滑或者技巧可言,只是纯粹的进入好像一种令施虐者和受虐者都痛苦难忍的酷刑.离做爱的愉悦很远,他再次撑起上身,浑身僵硬,肩膀绷起,被诅咒的畜生却仍一个劲地把阴茎往里推,触手分开他的腿向外向后扯拽,直到一个角度扭得太过.他听到悚人的咔嚓声,一边大腿弯成古怪的姿势,骨头不在原本的位置上,剧痛抓住了他.身体受到伤害的瞬间会作出诸多反应,比方说他突然感到一阵头晕,禁不住地想作呕,又忍了下来.这样一来那人终于操到了底,瘦鬼用额头抵着床板,因层层叠加的疼痛搐个不停——压在他上面的家伙也直发抖,牙齿咬着舌头吐出字来:

“哈-哈哈,哈,我几个世纪前就该这么做了,真搞不懂为什么我要耽搁这么久...松点,你夹得我拔不出来了-你是全世界最不知好歹的婊子,知道吗? ”

如果真要他回答什么,恐怕一张口只剩下呻吟叫痛.指甲深深地绞进床单里,蝶骨在嶙峋的背上凸显.但他挨操的模样像个死人,偶然泄出一点微弱的声息-另一个人不管这些,放开了力道深一下浅一下地打桩,爪尖抠得太紧,在精瘦的腰部留下八个血窝,对方的身体在他手下机械性地一晃一晃,他捅进去的那个洞慢慢浸出了黑血,凉冰冰的,真像在操死人一样——两条腿已经没了知觉,大概脊骨也被从尾椎撞断了.

血在床上汇成一泊,扭动和颤抖又开始了,这一次是无意识的.最薄嫩的地方被反反复复研磨,这样的第一次除了一点酸麻之外压根不能带来任何愉悦.火,他侧过头去,火势继续蔓延,但那家伙完全感觉不到它们窒人的温度.这一层随时会塌到楼下去,四处漂满点燃的浮灰,时间不多了,火和烟向中心包围,只是该死的唯独从他两侧绕过.他忽然有一种被一群人围着看的感觉,身后人一次深顶,叫他重重地呛了声,充当内脏的黑暗因这样的折磨蠕动倒腾.但绝不会给出更多反应了.

搂在臂中的腰软得要命,内里痉挛一样收缩着,这场始于憎恨的性交最终将引向哪里Offender根本没概念.撕裂溢出的血作了不错的润滑,冲撞时甚至能听到液体被搅动的声响, Offender沉下身环住那副躯体,性器填满穴道,带着茧的手指捏弄人经不得刺激的乳尖.然而过了一会儿,他照着那露在口边的光洁皮肤,发狂地猛然啃下去.进食性的,不带任何情色意味的撕咬.后颈,手臂,肩背,触丝被撕下来甩到地上,他每一口都恶毒地阖齿,扯下一点肌理就囫囵吞咽.他满口都是模糊血肉.快要被生生吃下的人却连一声惨叫都不肯施舍.不过就在能够意识到自己在做什么-他的焦躁到底是什么-之前, Offender抵着兄长射了.

被内射的一瞬间, Slender还是呕吐到床单上,粘连黑血混着被咬碎在口里的舌尖,就像情急发疯的人一样.当着别人的面吐出来似乎比被人奸了更能击垮他,他的视线迟滞地动了动,脊背深深地弓起,终于瘫软下来.

Offender耐心地等待下身的痉挛停止,一边把那人翻了过来.周围好像变得更错乱了一点.火焰带着原始的破坏力,炙得他浑身发疼-或许只是疼痛的感觉姗姗来迟? 倒在呕吐的血边上的人看上去意识游离,奄奄一息了,血裹着唾液淌下口缝,可是霎时间,他低下头去,发现脖颈上架着一双手.

兄长出手的速度那么快,他都没注意到自己的致命处正暴露在那人攻击范围内.交叠在颈后的四指越绞越紧,几乎是白骨在皮肉下相互剐磨.他没有尝试从活套中挣动逃逸,而是抗拒着足够拧断自己颈椎的阻力,一寸一寸地-身体因缺氧而发抖-缩近与可敬对手的距离,仿佛无形中有另一种引力曳着他,令这颗彗星义无反顾地撞过去.当他的嘴唇压上另一方的,搭在他喉管下的拇指也深深地抠进去,从一个角度能看到蠕动的气管截面.冒着热气的血滴滴答答淋了人一胸.这真不是一个温情的吻, Offender想,裂口在短暂失血后开始自愈,却被其间异物逐渐增大的力量撕得更开.他舔到残缺不全的舌头,口中便充斥了阴暗又潮湿的味道,死亡离他们很近.但是接着,喉咙的压力消失了.

Offender感到那双手蓦地搁垂下来.

Fin.


End file.
